Gone To Stay
by Ljdamz1119
Summary: Another Story for those Fanfictioners out there. SUMMARY: So after a bunch of accidents Po caused to Tigress, Tigress had enough of it and yelled at Po words that made him leave the valley. Few days later, Po hasn't returned and a "childhood friend" of Po visits the Jade Palace. Is this "friend" of Po really a friend, or someone else they knew? Read if you want to.


Gone to Stay

**Here ya go, another story while waiting for The Jade Gem story. Enjoy and tell me if there is anything wrong with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KFP nor Dreamworks, although i don't really like owning either of those.**

* * *

Po and the Furious Five were in the training hall along with Master Shifu on a lovely afternoon. The Jade Palace was peacefully quite except for the Five training in the training hall. After training, Po went to his dad's while the rest went of to what ever they do.

"Dad?" Po asked as he entered the premises.

"Po!" A goose said coming out of the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see if I can do something here." Po replied as he hugged the goose.

"Thank you Po, you can start by cleaning up table two." Mr. Ping said.

"No problem dad." Po said as he grabbed his apron and started to work.

After a long time of working and cooking, Po went back to the Jade Palace. The moon was already at it's highest and Po decided to cook dinner then sleep. After he and the Five finished eating, Po went strait to bed and rested, not knowing that tomorrow would start five days in a row full of disappointments for him. Well how could you expect that?

The next day, the gong rang and the Five all went out of their rooms and greeted the red panda in the hall.

"Good morning Master Shifu." The Five said in unison.

"Good morning to you as well..." Shifu said as he noticed there was one student not up yet. Shifu sighed and went to Po's front door. He opened it up and saw the panda sleeping peacefully.

"Panda get up!" Shifu demanded.

"Huh? What?" Po said as he got up. He then noticed Master Shifu.

"Ah! Master Shifu!" Po said as he quickly stood up, "Uh...Sorry for not waking up on time." He added.

"No need to aplogize Po, but you shall be training twice as hard today." Master Shifu said as he left.

After breakfast, Po and the Five went to the training hall to train. Master Shifu was watching his students spar one another. He looked at each pair kicking and punching. Then he directed his attention to Po and Tigress. Po was trying his best to beat the master of the tiger style which is kinda like impossible unless your Tai-Lung. Po kicked and punched but Tigress blocked and dodged each of them and started to do punches of her own. Po was blocking the punches then noticed an opening. He kicked her in the chest which sent her flying but she managed to land on her feet, looking quite annoyed and furious.

Po saw this and a chill ran down his spine. _'Man, I'm in for a lot of pain,' _he thought. But he shook it off and prepared for what the tiger would do. Tigress charged at him and delivered a bunch of punches and blows that Po managed to block. In the end, Po laid on the floor as the tiger triumphantly stood with her foot on his belly.

"Great match Ti. You did great!" Po said still tired from fighting.

"You too." Tigress replied as she extended her paw to help him up which he accepted. Then Master Shifu made them rest and let them eat lunch before training again.

The Five were at the table while Po was cooking up some noodle soup. After he made sure the soup was good to be eaten, he held all bowls in his arm and made his way near the table. When he got there, he managed to say 'Order up.' Before his foot got caught on a loose wooden plank. The Five watched Po wobble with the bowls in his hand until one fell down. But the bowl never broke nor shattered, instead everyone saw the bowl upside-down on top of a wet, clearly pissed off, tiger. Po saw this and placed all the bowls down on the table.

"Tigress! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I just tripped on a loose plank and..." Po apologized but was cut off mid-sentence.

"PO YOU STUPID PANDA!" Tigress yelled. Yup, she was definitely pissed off.

"I said I was sorry! It was just an accident!" Po apologized again.

"Accident? Well, this accident wouldn't happen if you just focused on what you were doing!" Tigress snarled.

"Tigress..." Viper tried to calm her down.

"Not now Viper!" Tigress snapped. "Why are you such a klutz? I think this your one thousandth time being a klutz." Then she left the kitchen to clean herself up. The five watched her leave.

"I said I was sorry..." Po murmered under his breath then passed the bowls to his friends and ate. After they ate, they went back to the training hall to train, Po trained twice as hard that time and also had to bear the pain from Tigress punches and kicks when they sparred.

After training, they had dinner. Po was making soup again and the Five was sitting down on the table, Tigress still holding the grudge.

"Order up." Po said as he took two bowls, at a time, and placed it at the table. The group ate in silence until Po spoke up.

"So guys," Po said as he pushed his empty bowl forward, "I'm gonna go hit the sack now." He said going out of the kitchen. Then he went to his room to sleep, forgetting about the accident that happened at lunch.

'I shouldn't get Tigress mad or upset always.' Po thought.

The next three days, Po wasn't lucky. Tigress got mad at him for those three days because of an accident that happened on each day, as if he was being given bad luck.

The fifth day, Po managed to get Tigress mad this time, but now this was serious. Tigress ended up with a cut on her leg.

_Flashback_

Po was walking in the courtyard and decided to head into the training hall for some odd reason. When he got in, he saw Tigress literally destroying the gauntlet of wooden warriors. Tigress was still mad at Po for four days.

_'Guess she's still mad.' _Po thought then went near her to apologize. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Tigress ignored him and continued on, Po cleared his throat again.

"If you need some water, this isn't the place." Tigress finally said but was still fighting the wooden warriors.

"Tigress, I just want to apologize for the past days..." Po started.

"That apology isn't enough." Tigress replied this time she stopped and stood in front of him.

"Look, I said I'm sorry. What else should I do to tell that I'm really sorry?" Po said.

Tigress thought about it for a while then spoke up. "How about I just kick your butt." She said with an evil grin. Po gulped at this but agreed since it would make her forgive him.

Tigress launched at Po and kicked him hard in the gut and sent him flying to some training equipment. But Po bounced back and was sent to the wooden warriors which beat him up a bunch of times.

Tigress just watched the panda get pummeled. Then, when she turned to leave Po was sent flying to her then he hit her straight to the training equipment, causing a blade to cut her leg a little but enough to make it bleed.

"PO!" She barked.

Po got up from the floor and saw what happened.

"I'm so sorry Tigress. I'll take you to the infirmary." Po said as he went near her.

"No Po! You've done enough damage." Tigress snapped, "Why do you have to always make me mad? I just wished you weren't here in the palace, no I wish that you never existed! You're just a fat, clumsy, lazy, waste of space panda who does nothing good most of the time. I might feel better if you leave!"

Po was taken aback from her words, the words made his entire heart shatter, no not shatter, instead crumble into dust. He felt like a sword impaled him straight in the heart, instantly killing him. Po looked at Tigress who glared death daggers at him.

"Tigress..." Po muttered out.

"Just go Po." Tigress said as she stood up and tried to walk. She almost fell but Po came to her side. She glared at him and he backed up. Then Tigress left to the infirmary, Po went back to his room and replayed what happened and the words Tigress said, in his mind.

_Flashback Ends_

_'I just wished you weren't here in the palace, no I wish that you never existed!' _Tigress' words rang in his head.

Po felt tears run down his cheeks. "I've made up my mind," He said as he stood up and packed up, "Wish granted Ti." Then he snuck out and visited the Hall of Heroes one last time, he smiled then turned to leave. It was too late at night but Po went to his dad's.

"Dad? Are ya in here?" Po asked as he went out.

"Po? What brings you here? It's already late." Mr. Ping yawned.

"I've decided to leave the Jade Palace, dad." Po answered, Mr. Ping looked at him as if it was a joke.

"But why Po?" He asked.

"I felt like I wasn't needed there." Po replied, "So dad, can I take the noodle cart with me?"

"What do you mean?" The goose asked confused.

"I also decided to leave the Valley and sell noodles while at it." Po replied. Mr. Ping was entirely shocked.

"Wha ...You're leaving?" Mr. Ping asked not believing that Po is leaving the valley. "How long will you be gone?" He added.

"I don't know, maybe a year or so." Po said then looked down, "Maybe I won't even come back." He murmured under his breath but his dad didn't hear it.

"Uh...okay Po, if it makes you happy." Mr. Ping said with a sad smile. "See you soon." Mr. Ping added as he hugged Po goodbye. Then Po went and grabbed the noodle cart then walked away.

The next morning, the gong rang and the Five were out of their rooms.

"Good morning Master Shifu." The Five greeted the red panda.

"Good morning to you all as well," Master Shifu said as he noticed one student was missing. He sighed and walked to Po's room.

"Po it's time to..." Master Shifu said as he opened up the door to see an empty room, literally, only a bed was there and nothing else. Master Shifu turned to his students to ask if they saw Po.

"No Master." All of them replied.

"Alright, all of you get to the kitchen and have some breakfast. I think Po won't be cooking today." Master Shifu said. The Five nodded and headed to the kitchen.

_'He must've gotten a head start.' _Master Shifu thought but then saw a scroll on the bed. He wondered why there was a scroll there and picked it up. He opened it up and gasped as he read it.

_Dear Master Shifu and the Five,_

_I've decided to leave the palace since SOMEONE here doesn't want me to be here. If you know this person, then tell her that her wish has been granted and I won't be bothering anyone anymore. Also, I left the Dragon Scroll at the Hall of Heroes by the pool, tell her that she's new Dragon Warrior. Anyways, don't bother to find me, I bet you couldn't find me anyways._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_The fat, clumsy, lazy, waste of space panda, Po_

Master Shifu looked at the letter and had a big frown. He rolled up the scroll and went to tell the others.

At the kitchen, the Five were eating and talking.

"So where do you think Po's at?" Monkey asked.

Everyone just shrugged, except Tigress. She was still mad at Po because of all his accidents.

"I believe I have the answer to your question Monkey." Shifu said a he entered. Everyone looked at him for moment then Shifu brought out the scroll. He placed it at the table and everyone looked at confused.

"What's that?" Mantis asked.

"Read for yourselves." Master Shifu said as he looks at Tigress. He knew that the SOMEONE Po referred to was her.

Everyone gathered at the table and read the scroll, even Tigress who grew suspicious. All except Shifu for he already read it.

After they read it, they all gasped at horror.

"Po left?" Viper asked Shifu who nodded back.

"Who is this SOMEONE Po mentioned?" Crane asked.

Master Shifu sighed and looked at Tigress, who's face was now with regret. Everyone knew what Shifu was trying to tell and the Four just looked at Tigress.

"Master, should we go find him?" Mantis asked.

"I guess you can, but he said that not to bother to go find him." Master Shifu replied.

"But we want him back." Crane said.

"Alright, you may all go find him and Tigress..." Shifu turned to his adopted daughter, "You better explain this to me and apologize to Po." Tigress was full of regret. _'Why did I say those words at him?' _Tigress thought. After Tigress explained everything, the Five went to go find Po, their first stop was Mr. Ping's.

The Five entered and saw the goose chopping up some vegetables.

"Hello Mr. Ping, is Po here?" Viper asked. The goose looks at them and looked like he was mad.

"No he isn't." Mr. Ping said quickly, "Now get out!" He demanded. The Five were shocked to see the goose was mad.

"Mr. Ping, why are you mad? We just want to know if Po is here." Crane asked.

"Well, since he didn't feel wanted, he was here." Mr. Ping replied before his face turned into a frown. The Five all looked at the goose wondering where Po could be. Then Mr. Ping spoke up.

"But now," He started, the Five looked at him becoming curious, "He left the Valley." He concluded bursting into tears.

The Five froze at this. _'Po's not in the valley anymore?' _They thought. Tigress felt her heart drop, she regret telling the panda those mean words at him. _'Why do I let my anger control over me? Now he's gone.' _She thought.

"Come on, we should go find him, he still might be nearby." Tigress said as they went out. After a full day of searching, they didn't find Po. They went back to the Jade Palace since it was getting late.

"I can't believe Po left." Viper said as she and the rest of the Five entered the palace. The others nodded at this. Master Shifu also couldn't believe the panda was gone, yeah he also wanted the panda to go away, but after a while, he grew fond of the panda. The Jade Palace was never the same.

Two days later, the Five were training at the training hall while Master Shifu watched them. They still missed the panda but after a while they were almost getting over it. Then suddenly, Zeng came in.

"Excuse me Masters, sorry to interrupt." Zeng started, "But there's a visitor, he said he wants to see the Dragon Warrior."

Master Shifu stopped their training and they went out to meet their guest. When they reached the gates, they saw a male snow leopard with red slacks and red tunic. He had green pupils, almost the same color as jade and was like Tai-Lung, except a little short and less evil looking.

"Good afternoon Masters." The leopard bowed at them, "Is the Dragon Warrior by any chance inside?" The leopard asked nicely.

"Good morning to you as well," Master Shifu replied, "And yes the Dragon Warrior is right here." He added pointing to Tigress who bowed at the leopard.

"Greetings, I am the Dragon Warrior." Tigress said as she bowed but was having hard time to forget Po since the Dragon Warrior title reminded her of him.

The leopard looked at the tiger for a while then began to laugh. Everyone looked at him including Tigress.

"Oh my gosh, man, you guys are funny." The leopard said as he stopped laughing. He noticed that they were serious. "Wait, your serious?" The leopard asked.

"Yes we are, but tell me why do you think this is a joke?" Master Shifu asked.

"Because I thought my friend was the Dragon Warrior and he lived here, and she's definitely not my pal." The leopard replied. The Five and Shifu looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Master Shifu asked.

"Isn't the Dragon Warrior supposed to be Po? The panda? My best friend when we were like five?" The leopard replied. Everyone froze at this, a childhood friend of Po was visiting and Po wasn't even in the valley.

"Um...well, you see the panda, actually left the valley two days ago." Master Shifu said, the Five just stood there as they remembered Po. How his personality became a great impact to the residents of the palace.

"Wait," The leopard started, "He left?"

Master Shifu nodded. The Five also followed.

"So I came here for nothing!" The leopard said as he turned to leave, "Guess I have to get back to my village."

Master Shifu and the Five watched the retreating figure and Shifu spoke up.

"You may stay here for a while if you want to."

The leopard turned and looked at the small red panda."You sure?" He asked. Shifu nodded back at him. Then the leopard gave a big grin.

"Man, this is so cool!" The leopard said looking a lot like Po. Master Shifu and the Five watched him as memories of the panda filled their minds.

"You seem to have the same attitude like him." Master Shifu said.

"Yeah, well I got that from spending too much time with him." The leopard replied.

"So, what is your name?" Crane spoke up.

"My name is Lao." The leopard replied.

"Very well then Lao, you are welcomed to stay here for as long as you want. Viper, please lead Lao to his room." Master Shifu said as he looked at Viper. Viper nodded and led Lao to a room, which was actually Po's old room, while the rest continued to train. As Viper entered, she sighed and this was noticed by Lao.

"Master Viper? What's wrong?" Lao asked.

"Oh I just can't forget the one who used to sleep in this room." Viper said as she gave a small smile.

"Po slept in this room?" Lao asked. Viper nodded back.

"Well, I better get going. Enjoy your stay here Lao." Viper said as she went out, she felt strange near Lao because he reminded her about Po. She shook it off since she might accidentally call Lao, Po.

She went to the training hall and trained with the rest. After training, the Five went back to the barracks to have some dinner. They saw Lao sitting in one chair at the table while sipping on some tea.

"Hey guys, how's your training?" Lao asked as he drank his tea. The Five looked at him, he really reminded them of Po.

"It was fine Lao." Tigress replied as she sat down on a seat next to Lao.

"So, what happened to Po? Why did he leave?" Lao asked breaking the silence. The Five remained silent since they really can't explain what happened, only Tigress knew the reason, the real reason, why Po left.

"It was just that he didn't feel wanted here." Viper replied.

"Oh." Lao said, "Anything else?"

The Five just shook their heads. Lao didn't want to go any further into the topic but he saw that Tigress looked like she could burst into tears. He looked at her for a while then stood up to leave.

"I'll get going to sleep now." Lao said as he left.

After dinner, the Five all went to sleep. Tigress was inside her room thinking deeply. She really missed Po and regret saying those mean words to him. True he was annoying and lazy, but he was a guy with a pure heart, and that she might have loved him a little. Then she thought of Lao, Po's childhood friend. It must've been tiring for him to come to the palace for nothing. He might also be missing his friend a lot, and they both looked like they have a lot in common. Lao acts a little like Po.

After a few days, Lao and the Five managed to get know each other much better. Lao trained a little with them and also watched them train. Master Shifu came to like Lao since he almost resembles Po.

One night, Lao was about to go to the barracks to his room when he saw a lone figure at the barrack's roof. Lao made his way there and saw a female feline sitting down, looking at the valley. Lao approached the tiger and sat down next to her.

"Hey Lao." Tigress said before looking back at the Valley.

"Hi Master Tigress, what's bothering you?" Lao asked.

"Nothing Lao, just thinking." She replied.

"Thinking about Po? Right?" Lao said earning him a shocked expression from Tigress.

"W-What? H-How did you know?" Tigress asked although she meant that to be in her thoughts.

"Well, lucky guess." Lao said. "I also kind of miss him too." He added as he looked at the village. There was silence for a while until Lao spoke up again.

"So, what really happened? Why did Po really leave?" He asked. Tigress didn't know if she can tell him or not, but she decided to.

"Po left because I got angry at him and said mean stuff to him." Tigress confessed, "I never get to say sorry to him, I regret what I said, I just want him back at the palace and make everything back to normal. Everyday, when I can't see that panda, it feels like I am just having a nightmare and I just want to wake up, but Po is somewhere in China right now and I don't think I can see him again." Lao looked at her for a moment then spoke up.

"Are you really sorry for what you did to Po?" He asked.

"Yes I am truly sorry, if I could ever see him again, I would immediately apologize and hug him." Tigress said as she blushed at the last part. Lao remained silent and decided to tell what was in his mind.

"Do you like Po? Like love him?" Lao asked.

Tigress didn't expect that, she froze and was trying her best to find an excuse.

"Um...what do you mean? Am I in love him? Nonsense." Tigress said.

"Come on, just admit it. I won't tell anyone." Lao insisted.

"Uh...alright." Tigress groaned, "Yes, I am in love with him." Then she focused her attention to Lao who had a smile on his face. "Don't ever tell anyone! Especially Po, if you ever meet him again." She said.

"Don't worry Ti." Lao said, Tigress looked at Lao, no one ever called her Ti except for Po. "Because he heard everything, and apology accepted." Lao said as he reached for something in his pocket. Tigress looked confusedly at him then she noticed him take out a red stone. She looked at for a while wondering what it was then she realized it was a Shift Stone. She gasped as she thought of something else.

"P-Po?" She asked.

"The one and only." Lao said then he concentrated then turned into a panda.

"But why?" Tigress asked shock to see the panda she loved in front of her again.

"Well, I can't leave everything I love behind." Po replied, "Especially you." He added blushing a little.

Then Tigress did the unexpected, she kissed Po on the lips. Po was shocked at first, but then he relaxed a bit. After a few minutes, Tigress broke away from the kiss.

"So you were Lao all this time?" She asked.

"Yup." Po simply answered, "You told me that you wished I didn't exist, that's why I turned into Lao and started to make my life a bit different." Tigress' ears dropped, she remembered saying that to Po.

"But since you apologized and that you really missed me, I'm back." Po added.

"I'm glad your back, just promise me that you would never leave again." Tigress replied while leaning her head on Po's shoulder.

"I promise." Po said as he kissed the top of her head which caused her to purr a little. Then Po changed back to Lao.

"Why did you change back?" Tigress asked.

"I think I'm gonna be Lao for a while until tomorrow morning since we should tell the Five and Shifu the truth." Po replied giving his signature smile. Tigress thought for a while then nodded. Then both of them went back to their rooms without forgetting one last goodnight kiss.

The next morning, Po and Tigress revealed everything to everyone in the palace except for them being in love with each other. The event happened like this...

Lao (Po) and the Five awoke to the sound of the morning gong,

"Good morning Master Shifu." The Five said to their master. Then Lao (Po) came out of his room making Tigress smile a little.

"Good morning too you all as well." Master Shifu replied. "All of you shall report to the training hall after breakfast." He added.

"Yes Master Shifu." The Five replied except for Tigress who was still looking at Po in Lao's form. Master Shifu turned to leave until Tigress spoke up.

"Master Shifu, why don't you join us in breakfast?" Tigress asked, everyone looked at her except for Lao for he knew what would happen. Master Shifu looked at Tigress then spoke up.

"Maybe for a while..." Master Shifu replied.

Then they all went to the kitchen to have breakfast. They were all seated at the table, nobody saying a single word. Tigress was feeling a bit happy for Po was already at the Jade Palace. She sighed a little with a small smile which wasn't noticed by Viper.

"Why are you so happy Tigress?" Viper asked which brought everyone's attention to the tiger.

"I bet she forgot about Po already." Crane replied. Tigress looked at him and spoke up.

"Nope, still didn't forget about him." She said.

"So why are you so happy?" Viper asked.

"Well Po's back." Tigress replied which made everyone shocked.

"Really? Where?" Mantis asked. Tigress and Lao both smirked at the same time then Tigress gestured towards Lao who got the Shift Stone out of his pocket.

"A Shift Stone?" Master Shifu said. Lao nodded back and then concentrated, then he turned into the panda they all know and love.

"What's up guys?" Po said.

Everyone was all in shock, well except for Tigress who already knew about it.

"So you were Lao all this time?" Monkey asked.

Both Po and Tigress nodded back at this. Then Po looked over to Master Shifu and handed him the Shift Stone.

"Here ya go Master Shifu. Sorry for taking it in the first place." Po said.

"It's okay panda, as long as you are here everything is back to normal." Master Shifu replied. Then the Five all gave him a hug, except for Shifu and Tigress who both just smiled.

After a few days, everything returned to normal. Po informed his dad of his return and returned the noodle cart. The Jade Palace is now full of brightness and glee. Everything was it's self again, well, except for Po and Tigress. They hangout most of the time and they both act like a couple when there's no one around. Although their secret never lasted for after a few days, Master Shifu noticed their strange behavior and question them about it. Tigress and Po explained the whole thing and Master Shifu gave them his blessings. The couple were happy and the news spread through the Jade Palace, then after a few days, it spread to the whole Valley. Life changed in the whole valley and made two warriors find love.

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

* * *

**Man that was long...**

**Made this story in one night, from 11:00 pm to 2:58 am, really need to practice remembering a story plot. Enough talking about me, Seeya later dudes and dudettes.**


End file.
